El destructor de mundos
by animebot02
Summary: Secuela de Hijo de una deidad. Han pasado tres años desde la Rebelión de Pokémon leales a Necrossma. ¿Pero el peligro pasó? Aparentemente no.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Dicen que en las calamidades es cuando se ve realmente la verdadera cara de la raza humana, cuando la llamada naturaleza del hombre sale a relucir. Al principio, el área circundante a la tragedia se solidariza con los afectados y les brinda una ayuda muy necesaria, la cual por básica que sea, es sumamente importante y bien agradecida. Pero al paso del tiempo, la ayuda tiende a escasear, hastas que termina súbitamente, sin importar si hace aún falta o no. Y si hablamos de una hecatombe de proporciones apocalípticas, la solidaridad sale rápido por la ventana y el mundo terminará conociendo nuevamente el dominio de la ley de la Selva, es decir, cada quien que de las apañe como pueda.

Por ello es que a tres años de una crisis global tan grande como lo fue la fallida revolución Pokémon liderará por Reshiram cuyo objetivo era derrocar a Arceus como la deidad regente del mundo, liberando a Necrossma, no había muchas personas optimistas ante el panorama. Muchos en el gobierno, en todas las regiones sabían que aún liquidando todos los activos de la Fundación Æther, no tendrían ni la sexta parte de los recursos necesarios para paliar la difícil situación que tenían entre manos.

Para fortuna de muchos, Splish S.A. la compañía Devon y también los equipos Aqua, Plasma, Galaxia, Rocket y Magma habían puesto sus recursos, tanto los económicos como los humanos, para plantar cara al difícil escenario. Y aún así, no era suficiente.

No solo por la terrible devastación cometida por los Pokémon rebeldes o por las consecuencias de los sismos y maremotos causados por Necrossma, sino por la gran cantidad de Pokémon rebeldes que aún no se daban por vencidos y que sentían que aún tenían la oportunidad de hacer algo relevante con el movimiento.

Así que recapitulando, al principio de la crisis, había hambre, inseguridad, miedo y muchos hijos de puta que quisieron aprovechar la situación para satisfacer sus propios intereses, ya fueran humanos ruines o Pokémon rebeldes, quienes usaban la ventaja de que las autoridades tenían las manos llenas con las consecuencias nefastas de la rebelión.

Eso sin contar con la suspicacia con la que en muchas partes, varios veían a los Pokémon.

Por ello, cayó El País del Sol, como un bálsamo, a la situación que se estaba volviendo francamente, desesperada.

Para muchos fue una ayuda caída literalmente del cielo y no era para menos semejante calificativo, sobre todo si tomábamos en cuenta que habían aparecido de súbito. Un momento, no estaban ahí, al siguiente un barco que estaba haciendo agua tras chocar con un arrecife de coral, fue remolcado por un valga la redundancia, remolcador hasta el astillero de un puerto que ayudó al barco en desgracia a no hundirse en las profundidades marinas. Todo observando por el sistema de GPS de la nave socorrida, lo que hizo que las autoridades costeras se extrañarán de que el barco no solo no se hundió, sino de que llegó totalmente reparado a su puerto destino, narrando el prodigioso rescate.

Así pues, con ese primer contacto, hubo una oleada de ayuda proveniente de la pequeña nación aparecida entre Alola y el archipiélago Sete, desde los cuales, sus guardacostas comenzaron a dar reportes de enormes buques y acorazados surcando los mares llevando ayuda a cada región del mundo sin realmente prestar atención de a quien ayudaban, concentrándose más que nada en el hecho de prestar ayuda a las personas en necesidad.

Y claro está, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las personas en el mundo dedujeran que la nación surgida de la nada tenía una muy directa relación a Arceus y a los demás dioses. Y también a los misteriosos Shinobi que ayudaron durante la guerra civil Pokémon a que el bando leal a la deidad suprema se alzará con la victoria.

¿Que fue lo más sorprendente de dicha nación? Difícil de escojer entre las muchas peculiaridades que el País del Sol tenía para ofrecer. Su sistema político parecía tener un gobierno feudal con dos sistemas de defensa descentralizados entre sí, siendo la llamada "Aldea shinobi" que de aldea solo tenía el nombre, ya que hacía ver la pueblos como Pardal o Caoba como vulgares villas rupestres, dado lo cosmopolita de su construcción y lo avanzada de su tecnología.

También están el hecho de que el líder de dicha aldea el llamado Uzukage era escogido por su antecesor o en casos raros, por los miembros de el consejo de la Aldea.

Actualmente el País del Sol y su Aldea shinobi Uzu, estaban siendo regidas por Arcelia Uzuki quién era una suerte de "sacerdotisa" de la propia Arceus y por la Nidaime Uzukage, Yugao Uzuki.

El anterior Kage, un joven llamado Máximo Peñas, homónimo del campeón emérito de Hoenn, había fallecido de causas naturales en la comodidad de su hogar, Siendo elegida la poderosa y bella espadachín como la nueva líder, tras una larga discusión entre los miembros de la asociación Shinobi de Uzu, siendo una de los cuatro candidatos en la baraja para ocupar el título de Nidaime. Título por el que también Lance, Ash y Reiko habían estado compitendo.

Y debido a que aún era una sensei cuando tuvo que tomar el liderazgo de Uzu, la instrucción del equipo shinobi de Yugao que en ese momento estaba a nada de ordenarse Jounin, había recaído de forma temporal por una de las princesas del País.

¿Porque sacar esto a colación? Bueno, de entrada en el funeral del Shodaime Uzukage, estuvieron presentes Giovanni y Blaine que fueron el mecenas y el creador de Mewtwo quien les había confesado ese secreto a ambos.

Por ello nadie vio mal que el redimido líder del equipo Rocket estuviera en las exequias del Pokémon, como toda la fracción shinobi de la Aldea. Incluidos los humanos originarios del mundo shinobi que habían logrado querer en poco tiempo al carismático Kage.

Yugao siguió rememorando estas cosas, como medio para escapar un poco del enorme Everest de papeles que Vypra su asistente personal dejaba a cada rato. Que Arcelia Sama bendiga a Nanami Uzumaki al haber inventado el Jutsu clones de sombras, porque sin él… reprimió el escalofrío que se formó solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

################

**Konoha, mismo momento. Noche.**

De igual forma que la Nidaime Uzukage, la Godaime Hokage hacia algo de memoria de los acontecimientos en los últimos tres años en la aldea. Y hacía enormes esfuerzos para no gritar o Mostrar cualquier emoción negativa por el panorama.

¿Que fue peor? Mikoto no sabéis decirlo a ciencia cierta, pues había una larga lista de cosas que podrían eclipsar a la anterior, todas igual de graves Dada la situación. De entrada la fallida deserción de Sasuke de la Aldea, todo sea , con tal de lograr asesinar a Itachi por la masacres del clan. Lo que el fallecido Uchiha jamás sabría, era que vivía bajo el mismo techo que la verdadera asesina de los suyos.

Dentro de ese trágico hecho, al menos salió algo bueno. La siempre taciturna Asami, la única hija de su mejor amiga, había logrado salir desde entonces de su coraza sentimental y lentamente iba habiéndose de una vida más normal. La pobre chunin había estado durante años, decayendo cada vez más hasta hace tres años por la situación, culpandose a si misma por haber desaprovechado el poder del Biju sellado en ella. Lo único hasta donde se sabía que quedó de vestigio del zorro demoniaco.

Hace años el padre de Asami había derrotado al Biju sellando su alma en su hermano mayor y su chakra en ella. Sobreviviendo solo ella al proceso. Junto a su Madre.

Desde entonces la chica no había visto una buena, su mejor amiga, Hinata murió cuando un contingente de Kumo la secuestro, víctima de "fuego cruzado" al recibir un Kunai en la frente que la asesinó instantáneamente. Luego años después, Sus mejores amigos morirían en la fallida invasión Oto- Suna, junto a su padrino, madrina y la alumna consentida de su madre. En resumen, aquellos a los que amó, murieron trágicamente.

Además, la invasión reveló lo podrías que estabas Konoha al revelar la crueldad de Homura y Koharu al crear Raíz, con la cual pensaban usurpar el cargo de Hokage. Hablando de hipocresía, ya que ellos sugirieron el exterminio del clan de la Godaime por intentar una rebelión.

Lo peor era que la invasión además de poner en sería recesión económica a la Aldea, también la hizo ver incompetente, ya que fueron muchas cosas ocurridas en su pasado, cosas pésimamente manejadas las que desembocaron en la invasión. Y ya que no apagaron el fuego antes de iniciar, los clientes prefirieron a las demás Aldeas relegando a Konoha al estatus de Aldea mediana, dejando en cuatro a las grandes Aldeas Shinobi, ya que no hubo otra que pudiera o quisiera tomar su lugar. Como la siempre enigmática Amegakure.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando recibió un mensaje del único espía que tenía que reportaba directamente a ella.

Akatsuki, la asociación criminal que recolectaba Biju, había intentado nuevamente agarrar al Ichibi y había tenido éxito.

Esta podía ser una oportunidad para recuperar su estatus perdido.

Y ella no desaprovecharia la ocasión que se presentaba.

**Y corte.**

**Prólogo cortito, pero ya está.**

**Espero que la parte dos también sea de su agrado.**

**Y aquí más o menos las actualizaciones serían entre diez y quince días.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	2. El primer escollo

**El primer escollo.**

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review**

**Lyon**

Si, ya la había hecho cansada por una u otra cosa, siento que hayas tenido que esperar

**Irina Akashira**

Contestado vía MP

**Black25**

Veamos, lo de Máximo lo dije en la parte uno, en los exámenes chunin, él vivía tiempo prestado, murió por causas naturales.

**Elchabon.**

Espero que me me acompañes en este fic

**CCSakuraforever**

Gracias y te segurie esperando capítulo a capítulo

** .gamf**

La espera acabó

**Black998**

Se agradece amigo. E intenta lo de los One shoot.

**Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**

Al borrar sus recuerdos, olvidaron esa habilidad, pero….. Shukaku está cuerda y no es hostil con Gaara.

**Comenzamos**.

-Una vez más ¿Porque debemos arriesgar el trasero para salvar la vida de alguien que causó muchos estragos a nuestra Aldea en el pasado?- preguntó una joven de cabello castaño mediano, de ojos grises, cuerpo atlético y delgado que vestía un top y unos shorts rojos.

-Relaciones públicas- contestó escuetamente Asami.

Asami junto a su Jounin sensei Asuma y sus compañeros de equipo, Ty Lee y Tombo habían estado siguiendo la pista del jinchuriki del Ichibi que había Sido sustraído de su Aldea, luego de que la Aldea hubiera Sido atacada por dos miembros de la infame organización criminal Akatsuki.

Aparentemente hubo además de la pareja de criminales, formada por el Marionetista Sasori y por la bombardera de Iwa, Deidara; un tercero que fue el que logró de forma exitosa, hacerse del Pelirrojo.

Siendo sus compañeros una suerte de distracción, al haber estado luchando contra el Godaime Kazekage, Cocodrilo, que además de todo, era tío del jinchuriki pelirrojo.

Por ello, al enterarse de la exitosa extracción de Gaara, la red de Espionaje que su fallecido Padrino le heredó a Ibiki Morino, sugirió que este podría ser bien capitalizado para lograr que la Aldea recupere algo de su prestigio perdido.

Claro está, si hacen las cosas bien.

-A mi lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que mandarán a solo dos equipos demasiado verdes para la tarea- expresó Tombo con mucha razón- confío en que tenemos oportunidad de salir victoriosos, pero nuestra victoria solo será distraer a Akatsuki para que La Compañía logre derribar a los tres que se llevaron a Gaara.

-Estén tranquilos- intentó calmarlos Asuma- como Tombo apuntó, solo somos el respaldo, incluida mi prima Yoshino y su equipo. Solo con ella y Shikamaru, podría asegurar que nosotros mismos podríamos derribar a los tres si se presentarán las condiciones adecuadas.

Algo que todos admitieron, sabían de sobra que Yoshino era una Kunoichi bastante poderosa y que su hijo aunque era el típico Nara, podría derrotar a casi cualquier persona si tuviera la suficiente información sobre ella y el tiempo junto a la herramienta suficiente para poner en marcha un cuidadoso plan.

Así que con ese pensamiento, se envalentonaron y siguieron con ánimo tras la pista que los llevaba irremediablemente a Alubarna, una de las ciudades más prósperas del País de los Oasis.

#############

**Mundo Pokémon, Uzu **

La vida vaya que puede dar muchos giros y vueltas en solo tres años. A veces cuando planeas una cosa, termina resultado una completamente diferente. Y la persona frente a la Nidaime Uzukage no podía estar más de acuerdo a esa afirmación.

Una de los Kahuna más recientes de Alola se hallaba frente a Yugao, para discutir sobre la posible ubicación de una célula de Pokémon renegados cerca de su isla y el plan para poder capturar a todos sus miembros de forma exitosa.

La Kahuna era Plumeria, quien se había asentando en Mele Mele y a la larga se había logrado ganar no solo el respeto de los isleños, sino la fuerza y la reputación para que estos la convirtieran en su Kahuna, honor que le concedieron a una conmovida ex criminal, sobretodo porque era un hecho inédito que le dieran el título va alguien que no nació en esa zona de Alola.

-Un placer verte nuevamente- saludo la Nidaime a la Kahuna- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, mi querida Plumeria?

-Es por un favor especial- inicio sin rodeos la Kahuna- me he encariñado de una pequeñita que quedó huérfana Ese día, la pobre es incapaz de caminar y luego de agotar todos los recursos a mi alcance, quisiera pedirte como un favor especial ….

-Quieres que Tsunade Senju haga la auscultación de la niña- aseguró la pelipurpura, recibiendo un asentimiento de la Kahuna.

-De momento no cuento con una fuerte suma de dinero, pero estoy dispuesta a firmar lo que sea con tal…

-Eso no es necesario- le detuvo Yugao- Ella se toma muy seriamente su juramento médico, vería de cualquier forma a la niña por el simple hecho de que necesita su ayuda.

Al recibir la noticia, Plumeria no pudo evitar sonreír de forma radiante, más aún porque aunque hablaba en serio sobre hacer lo que sea para que la pequeña Mero fuera atendida por la Sanín, eso no quitaba que le alegrará el no tener que hacerlo .

La ojimiel había labrado una reputación de ser Casi una Santa debido a su alto factor de efectividad en todos los casos que atendía, incluso en aquellos que la mayoría daban por causas perdidas, los que de hecho cimentaron su fama al ser los que más recibía. Y debido a ello, también tenía una reputación mediante merecida de ser bastante cara a la hora de cobrar sus honorarios.

Claro que eso de cobrar una pequeña fortuna era verdad, si tenías manera de pagarlo. Si no, ella apelaba a su juramento médico para evitar en vano que personas nada privilegiadas pero en una situación igualmente desesperada, le alabarán por obrar gratis uno de sus famosos milagros.

Ambas fueron sacadas de su reflexión en un tono similar al oír en el patio de la torre Kage, la risa de una niña, era Mero que estaba siendo cargada a hombros por Naruto mientras jugaba con un grupo de niños y con los compañeros de equipo del Uzuki.

Los años habían vuelto a Naruto un muy competente jounin pese a sus pocos años de vida y habían logrado que sacara no solo su potencial, sino el de sus dos amigos.

Gracias a su gran amistad con la bella Gardevoir y el fiero Charizard, ambos eran capaces de usar sus mega evoluciones. Siendo el único humano del equipo el responsable poder sacar adelante esa habilidad.

Tras la ascensión de Yugao como Nidaime, Tier Halibel no solo fue ascendida a Shichibukai en sustitución de su amiga, sino como la sensei del equipo Torchic que veía jugar a su príncipe con la pequeña.

"Por eso es que eres un imán de chicas" pensaron Diana e Idate, recordando como muchas líderes de Gimnasio, miembros del Alto Mando y demás, aunque lo negaron, se sintieron atraídas por él. Algunas como Misty o Sabrina por no querer ser etiquetadas como asaltacunas, optaron por enterrar su enamoramiento, otras como Valery, Flannery o Viola simplemente llegaron a la conclusión de que ver la mercancía no las hacia asaltacunas.

Y algunas más como Serena, actual reina de Kalos, la heredera de la gran belleza de su madre y guardiana de su isla, Lana o la nieta de Oak, Green que era de su edad (1) en vano trataron de llamar la atención del más joven de los príncipes de Uzu, pues el solo tenia ojos para las mujeres de su vida, una Deidad Pokémon, una domadora de serpientes, un ángel de ojos perlados, una Pokémon subtipo fantasma de prominentes pechos y una Biju con una forma humana tetona.

Si, vaya que le hizo caso a ese dicho tan infame.

-El príncipe Naruto es alguien muy especial- sonrió la Kahuna al ver sonreír tan radiante a su pequeña hija- estoy segura que Mero jamás olvidará esto.

-Lo sé- concordo Yugao viendo la escena enternecida- sin duda que es justificado su apodo del Príncipe Sol, más por su actitud que por ser miembro de la famila real del País.

-Bueno, tengo que bajar a darle la buena noticia a mi hija- se despidió la Kahuna, algo aprensiva, pues no quería que su hija dejara de reír por estarla pasando en grande.

##########

**Mundo shinobi.**

Llegó el anochecer, bajando drásticamente la temperatura, sustituyendo el abrazador calor del desierto por su extremoso frío.

Ino estaba teniendo suficiente de Asami corriendo hacia adelante, sin detenerse a descansar debido a que le urgía cumplir con la misión.

El equipo díez y el Nuevo equipo siete se habían topado en las cercanías de Alubarna y solo se detuvieron a reponer agua y unos cuantos víveres antes de reanudar su marcha hacia Suna, teniendo ahora que detenerse a regañadientes, pues era muy obvio que estaban comenzando a cansarse.

-Asami, reduce la velocidad y deja de correr hacia adelante, no podemos seguirte- pidió la rubia platinada.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más!- gruñó la pelirroja de bote -Sé por qué están detrás de Gaara y no me parece justo, como hija de una ex jinchuriki que estén tras él, solo porque el bastardo de su padre quería un arma y no un hijo.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron de golpe ante esa revelación, ya que no tenía idea que la infame Habanero sangriento fuera la anterior carcelera del Kyubi. Sabía que el padre de Asami logró matar al Zorro al dividir su chakra de su alma con un terrible costo, pues Asami solo retuvo el chakra hasta sus trece años y su hermano murió solo horas después, arrastrando consigo al infame Biju. "

-Gaara y mi fallecido hermano, mi madre y yo en cierto modo somos iguales, todos en alguna etapa de nuestra vida teniendo monstruos encerrados dentro de nosotros. Eso es lo que buscan estos bastardos. Eso es lo peor de todo, para ellos solo somos monstruos, todos esos bastardos ven que es el Demonio que está aprisionado, listo para cumplir con sus ambiciones, Gaara tuvo que valerse por sí mismo mucho más tiempo que yo, y ahora es un objetivo para los Akatsuki!

Temari la miró fijamente, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sobre su rostro "Asami Uzumaki ... gracias …" pensó sinceramente agradecida por esa muestra de solidaridad.

##

Cocodrilo supo por un Kankuro debilitado que Sasori, era uno de los involucrados en su secuestro, lo que no significaron buenas noticias. Sobretodo si tomamos en cuenta que no podía enviar a la compañía a salvarlo, en su totalidad al menos.

La investigación sobre el incidente le mostró, para mal o para peor, que alguien se estaba beneficiando de todo ello, pues prácticamente esa persona sería la gran ganadora en la mayoría de los escenarios.

Si Gaara moría, perderían a su sobrino y eso lo mostraría incompetente para seguir siendo el Kazekage, si el iba a enfrentar a Sasori, sus posibilidades de ganar eran de un sesenta por ciento, pero eso lo dejaba abierto a que quien posiblemente ayudó a Akatsuki a sacar a su sobrino, lo matara, también a Gaara y se saliera con la suya.

Así que tenía que arriesgar todo, en que los señores Uno, Dos y Tres y sus parejas femeninas fueran suficiente para poder salvar a Gaara.

Mientras él tendría que hacer en silencio su investigación y así, exponer al sucio bastardo y una vez hecho esto, cortar ese mal de raíz.

########

El grupo dejó Alubarna y se enfiló a una de las posibles rutas que pudo usar Akatsuki tratando de recuperar terreno, siendo el indicativo de que lo estaban tomado, el hecho de encontrar un par de trampas, lo que les hizo tomar la ruta donde posiblemente estaban escondidos, dado el terreno , según la opinión de Temari al ser una habitual viajera a esta región. Debido a que los Países del Viento y los Oasis compartían miembros de sus familias reales, había un estrecho vínculo en ambos países. De hecho la madre de los hermanos Sabaku, Karura era originaria de Arabasta, la ciudad capital del País de los Oasis. Así que al conocer bien el terreno debido a las constantes peregrinaciones de la rubia al Santuario de la deidad del Desierto, una a la que Temari y sus hermanos rendían culto, ella conocía muy bien los terrenos, como Sasori y por ello, posiblemente sabía dónde el Marionetista y la bombardera se ocultarian para comenzar una extracción de Shikaku.

Y, naturalmente, eso lo sabía muy bien el ex Shinobi de Suna y por ello nadie se sorprendió cuándo encontraron resistencia enviada por Akatsuki. Después de que el grupo se movió a las cercanías de un oasis muy conocido donde se podría acampar para trabajar en Gaara, siendo dos de sus mas letales miembros.

Es decir , la dupla de Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki.

Una dupla por la que por alguna razón, Asami sentía una animadversión que no era capaz de explicarse a sí misma.

-Entonces ¿Que tenemos aquí?- comento sarcástica la Uzumaki- , son nada más y nada menos que el cara de sushi y el gilipollas silencioso. ¿Mataste algún otro clan últimamente? ¿Has derramado la sangre de cachorros inocentes?"

-Mírala, Itachi, A tres años de distancia con desde la última vez que la vimos cuando matamos a su Madrina y la mocosa piensa que es la toda una reata- remarcó Kisame mientras que Itachi no decía nada.

-Año y medio entrenando con los Sapos hacen maravillas si estás dispuesta a seguir hasta el final- Fiona conocer la pelirroja- Me separé de mi madre cuando se hizo evidente que su forma de enseñar no era enseñar en absoluto. No la culpo por tratar de Sabotearme de forma subconsciente, dado el hecho de que la vida se la ha pasado arrebatándole personas que amaban. Honestamente, enseñarme a aprovechar el chakra de Kyubi para luchar no era uno de los mejores planes a usar en la creencia de que podría tener chakra residual de esa gusano. Así que pasé el tiempo restante entrenando con los Sapos - terminó su explicación mientras Kisame seguía sonriendo mientras los ojos de Itachi se estrechaban ligeramente.

-Así que pasaste tu tiempo con algunos fabricantes de verrugas que comen moscas. Gran puta cosa. Todavía no te ayudará en nuestra contra- se burló Kisame mientras Asami sonreía viciosamente.

-Si no soy una amenaza tan grande para ti, ¿por qué Itachi sigue intentando lanzarme en un Genjutsu con sus ojos como lo ha hecho con todos los demás?- preguntó Asami mientras los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon aún más.

-Así que encontraste una manera de volverte inmune a los Genjutsu. Interesante- dijo Itachi mientras la pelirroja frunció el ceño de repente.

-Puedes parar con los elogios Itachi. Sé por qué están aquí los dos alegres compadres y no es para insultarnos ni para darme elogios por lo que hago- estrechó su mirada la pelirroja- También siento que ustedes dos no son el verdadero problema. Lo esconden bien, incluso mostrando las diversas habilidades que uno podría encontrar tanto en el Itachi real como en el Kisame. Pero la percepción sensorial de los Uzumaki puede ver a través de esa mierda débil de Genjustu que están usando y en este momento veo dos cadáveres utilizados como títeres para detenernos mientras matan a mi amigo. Así que solo lo diré una vez, a un lado.

-O si no, ¿qué mocosa?- exigió "Kisame" antes de que repentinamente y de forma violenta lo pateara Asami enviando al hombre a volar a veinte metros de distancia, derrapando todo el camino de forma dolorosa.

"Se parece mucho a su padre, Rápida y fuerte" pensó "Itachi" mientras miraba a "Kisame", que se convertía en el cuerpo muerto que habían obtenido para este Jutsu.

-Dato curioso sobre Senjutsu. Realmente puede herir a las personas cuando las golpeas en un área corporal vital", dijo Naruto antes de que él mirara a "Itachi".

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo estás bloqueando el poder de mi Sharingan?- preguntó "Itachi" con curiosidad.

-Simple. Estoy mezclando el poder de Senjutsu y un sello hecho a medida contra el Tsukuyomi a través de mi cuerpo en perfecta sincronización. Cuando venía hacia aquí, pasé ese tiempo acumulando todo lo que pude. Lo mezcle bien con el sello que cree a modo contra ti y ahora ningún genjutsu que tienes e tus ojos de mierda puede interponerse en mi camino. Ni siquiera el segundo nivel que tienes guardado para emergencias- expresó la pelirroja con Itachi frunciendo el ceño aún más.

-Así que ya lo sabes- comentó "Itachi" con Asami burlándose de él.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sasuke básicamente se jactó tanto de cómo un Uchiha logra que tus ojos malditos llegue a esa etapa. Obtuve más información de los Sapos sobre cómo funciona. Aunque algo me dice que el idiota en la creencia de que debía de morir un ser querido, mató a Sakura para obtener ese nivel- explicó Asami mientras" Itachi "frunció el ceño aún más.

-No deberías insultar así a los muertos-;defendió sutilmente el Uchiha a su hermano- además pudiste haberlo salvado

-Estuve allí. Intenté eso. ¿Qué obtuve por mis esfuerzos? Insultos, un cuello roto y dos Chidoris en el pecho. Creo que aparentemente todo el concepto de "amigos" para los Uchiha No es saludable en lo más mínimo. Expresó burlona la Uzumaki mientras "Itachi" le frunció el ceño ya que necesitaba su familia en su momento que los dos fueran amigos para que Sasuke pudiera tener los vínculos necesarios para hacerse más fuerte.

La resistencia de ambos aformar el vínculo de amistad logró obstaculizar los planes de la asesina del clan Uchiha y a Itachi no le gustó. Quería que Sasuke obtuviera el siguiente nivel del Sharingan, así que cuando ambos Uchiha pelearan , Itachi podría dedicar sus ojos a Sasuke y convertirse en un Uchiha digno de gobernar sobre su clan reconstruido.

Y eso creó un problema para Itachi y su madre. Uno que ahora tenía que arreglar en el futuro, pero de una manera discreta, lejos del Akatsuki.

-Es una lástima. No importa. Sólo eres un medio para un fin- dijo "Itachi", mientras que Asami le sonrió ahora.

-Tú también- le reveló ella, antes de que se moviera más rápido de lo que los falsos ojos de Itachi podían seguir y fue golpeado en la cara donde estaban los ojos con el chakra de la Uzumaki causándole graves daños.

Y dejando una cicatriz grande en la cara de "Itachi" con suficiente chakra detrás del golpe para arrancar la carne de su cuerpo.

Y dañando los ojos del cuerpo falso que poseía Uchiha.

Un Rasengan en el falso Uchiha en el pecho y fue todo lo que se necesitaba para disipar el Genjutsu en el que estaba su equipo. Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué había pasado al ver los dos cuerpos desconocidos a su alrededor, Asami ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde sintió que la fuerza vital de Gaara estaba localizada.

**Y corte.**

**Breve y a lo que vamos. Pero prometo que irán llegando a las cinco mil palabras sin contar disclaimer ,nota y Review.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. Cuesta arriba

**Cuesta arriba **

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

**Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

**Review **

Se los debo, vuelven en el próximo capítulo.

**Dimensión central.**

De pie ante dos monitores se encontraban frente a frente los capitanes de la sexta y octava división de La fuerza del Orden, el León de Magma cuyo nombre era Asterión y Hatori "el Espadachín ciego", los cuales estaban teniendo una discusión.

-Ya he notificado a Arceus de lo sucedido- mencionó el Centinela del mundo Pokémon- con la breve fisura dimensional reciente, no tengo ninguna duda, más que por nuestra ayuda al reescribir esa realidad, fue una consecuencia tardía de su escape a un vacío dimensional.

-Aun me cuesta creer que logró escapar de su prisión- mencionó el Centinela del mundo Shinobi- la Ultra dimensión se creó tomando como base a "Vahel" la gran prisión dimensional.

-La única conjetura que tengo es que al abrirse la puerta, Él creyó mejor escapar a una realidad diferente, una donde Arceus no lo esperara, de ahí que fuera tan fácil "mantenerlo" atrapado.

Arceus y Giratina sospechaban de que había Sido muy fácil detenerlo en su mundo, aparentemente, fue porque Él quiso evitar enfrentarse directamente a ellas- expuso Asterión.

-¿ Tendrá un plan maestro?- inquirió el otro Centinela.

-Es difícil decirlo- se encogió de hombros Asterión- creo que planea algo, no lo creo, es un hecho que no escapó de su celda con los Ultra entes, solo para mantenerse escondido en algún vacío dimensional. Pero en primera instancia, diría que no quiso pelear contra Arceus y Giratina.

-Tomando en cuenta que la prisión lo mantuvo debilitado, fue una sabia decisión táctica- mencionó el Centinela del mundo shinobi.

-No, no creo que fuera por eso- mencionó el capitán de la sexta división- si bien, claramente, él era el primero en saber que no podía hacer nada estando ambas presentes, sobretodo en su estado, Necrossma no es ningún cobarde, hasta diría que tiene una suerte de honor. No, definitivamente no quiso enfrentarse a ambas, pero no fue por miedo a perder.

-¿Insinúas que aún guarda sentimientos por su familia?- quiso saber Hatori.

-He repasado varios escenarios y es el más lógico de ellos- volvió a encogerse de hombros el León de Magma- Vi un poco de lo que ocurrió en la cueva, Ella aún lo ama, pero está poniendo su deber antes que sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, para Giratina por lo que he observado, le es un tema difícil, tanto por el hecho de que aún guarda resentimiento hacia su padre por haberla engañado para lograr robar la esencia de Arceus, como por el hecho de que aparentemente, aún asi, quiere a su padre. Por más intentos de suprimir ese amor que ha tenido.

-A eso hay que sumarle que Necrossma, no fue siempre un ser tan lleno de ira…- pensó el capitán de la octava división en voz alta- veo tu punto, era más fácil escapar fingiendo que sus enemigos tuvieron éxito, con el plus de que evitaba un conflicto directo con su aún familia. Un plan brillante, en especial, porque así puede huir a cualquier realidad de su mundo, descansar para recuperarse y volver a intentar derrocar a Arceus.

Asterión asintió a las palabras de Hatori, sin embargo, ese aunque era el más factible escenario, no era el único.

Si algo había aprendido en su vida, era que en casos como este, aún cuando la deducción más simple era normalmente la correcta, las cosas no siempre marchaban de acuerdo a esas suposiciones.

######

**Mundo shinobi.**

-Confían en que nos retrasaron lo suficiente- notó Asuma el panorama.

Durante el camino habían Sido alcanzados por Chiyo, la Abuela de Sasori que "oficialmente" se fue a dar un paseo al Oasis más cercano a Suna, en la ciudad de Yuba en el País vecino. Lamentablemente para la expedición de rescate, ella y Temari aparentemente eran la única ayuda que iban a recibir. Debido a la situación en la Arena, con el Danzō región Suna, el concejal Joseki, Cocodrilo no podía hacer nada para ir por su sobrino de forma más rápida de lo que necesitaba. Siendo de momento Chiyo, que era ajena al Kage, sorprendentemente, la única que logró colarse gracias a ese hecho, las trabas de Joseki para ir a auxiliar al Pelirrojo de Suna.

-Sí, de hecho, estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo- concordo Chiyo

-Así que eso significa …-Ino preguntó tácitamente

-Significa que posiblemente ya comenzaron a extraer a Shukaku- mencionó tras bufar molesta la Uzumaki- ¡Aguanta Gaara, ya vamos!

Chiyo miró a Asuma inquisitiva, era muy conocida la terrible carnicería que Gaara cometió en Konoha, ya que Asami no era una jinchuriki, le costó mucho detener al ojijade, de hecho, se decía que su enamorado y su mejor amiga habían muerto en la invasión, siendo uno de ellos asesinado por Gaara, realmente no entendía la actitud de la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué esa chica se está esforzando tanto para salvar a Gaara? Ni siquiera es del mismo pueblo. ¿Qué es de él? ¿Cuál es la historia de esta niña?

El Sarutobi dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, era realmente algo complejo.

-Si madre fue una jinchuuriki, al igual que su hermano, aprendió a diferenciar al demonio del contenedor, ella culpa al Ichibi y no a Gaara de las cosas que hizo en ese día- explicaba Asuma- su madre le decía que Mito Uzumaki le contó que la clave para que el Biju sellado no arruine la vida de su contenedor es el amor, de ahí que al ver la vida de Gaara, decidiera ser su amiga, darle el amor que necesitaba para mantener a raya al demonio sellado en él.

Los ojos de Chiyo se ensancharon.

-Asi que su madre tuvo a el Kyuubi sellado dentro de ella. No es porque ella tenga ningún sentimiento por Suna o su gente. Su madre y Gaara saben lo que es ser un jinchuuriki, ella cree saber cómo se siente Gaara mejor que nadie en la Aldea. Después de todo, Los jinchuuriki han sido tratados de la misma manera en todas las aldeas. Por eso siente la desesperada necesidad de salvar a Gaara. No importa si Gaara es de la Suna o de Konoha o de cualquier otro lugar. Es un amigo- pensó Chiyo en voz alta.

\- El sueño de Asami es convertirse en Hokage, así que la noticia de que Gaara al fin logró revertir la mala voluntad que sentían por él, la golpeó bastante fuerte, estaba profundamente feliz por Gaara- completo Asuma- Asami tiene otro don notable. Pese a que se mantuvo en un caparazón varios años, realmente no necesita mucho tiempo o muchas palabras para hacer amigos con casi todos los que conoce, y tampoco necesita mucha convivencia para considerar arriesgar la vida por ellos.

-En cuanto a mí, he vivido una larga vida. He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, pensé que había llegado a conocer los caminos del mundo- contrasti Chiyo- Sabía que las alianzas con países extranjeros eran solo para mostrar y no Para ser confiables. Sabía que la única forma de proteger a la Aldea, era si lo hacía yo misma. Fue mi jutsu el que selló a Shukaku en el joven Gaara después de consultar con su padre, el Cuarto Kazekage, por supuesto. Estaba ayudando a mi aldea, pero de hecho estaba poniendo en peligro su existencia, y ahora encuentro que la supervivencia de mi gente depende de una de esas alianzas con una tierra extranjera en la que nunca confié. Creo que me equivoqué en muchas cosas, tal vez en todo Estoy vieja y cansada, no quiero nada más que simplemente rendirme. Oh mi querido monito, cuando la miro y veo su juventud, su potencial, la envidio mucho.

-No, no, tu vida acaba de comenzar. Todavía eres joven- bromeó Asuna un poco.

Chiyo se echó a reír y luego sonrió- Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez haya algún propósito para mantener una vieja bolsa de huesos como yo. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

#######

Tombo y su grupo llegaron fuera de la barrera -¿Entonces este es el lugar?

-Gaara está al otro lado de esa roca- Pakkun saltó del hombro de Chouji que había firmado el contrato de los perros al hacer el intento de tener un clan de invocación.

-Superar una barrera como esta no será fácil- analizó Ty Lee, la persona que tenía más experiencia en fuinjutsu.

-¿Entonces, qué?- preguntó Shikamaru -¿Nos abrimos paso o deberíamos usar un jutsu devastador?.

-Eso No- dijo tajantemente la madre de el Nara, luego miró hacia atrás -Por el amor de Dios, Asuma, ¿no pudiste llegar a tiempo por una vez?.

Su primo se encogió de hombros -Bueno, nos encontramos con un pequeño problema en el camino.

-Espera un minuto, por un pequeño problema, no quieres decir que yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Chiyo.

Ino sonrió -Parece que solo estuvimos un paso por detrás de ustedes.

-Parece que, ¿quién es la anciana?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Esta es Lady Chiyo, una asesora de Suna- le aclaró Asami mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar la Barrera.

Chiyo levantó sus dedos índice y anular en el signo de la Paz

-Un placer el conocerlos.

Asami no dijo nada, solo miró la barrera "¡ Aguanta a Gaara, solo aguanta!" Pensó impacientansose

-Asami, usa tu percepción y trata de averiguar qué pasa ahí.

-De acuerdo- asintió la pelirroja y se acercó lo más que pudo para verificar más allá de la roca -Dentro, parece que hay una gran caverna pero ...

-¿Qué?-

-Simplemente no puedo entender lo que está pasando allí. Siento a varias personas … todas están frustradas

-Asami, ¿qué pasa con Gaara?- preguntó Temari que comenzó a sacudirla frenéticamente -¡¿Es Gaara una de las personas que sientes ?!

-Aguanta un segundo, estoy tratando de localizarlo ahora …- hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor.

-Puedo sentir como están tratando de drenar todo el chakra del Biju en alguna especie de contenedor- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja- pero por algún motivo que no entiendo, el chakra no ha Sido drenado.

-¿Alguna contramedida que le puso, Chiyo san?- preguntó Yoshino a la anciana, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, desde el día en el que sellé a ese tanuki en Gaara no me he vuelto a acercar a él- informó Chiyo- lo más seguro, es que Nausica haya puesto esa contra medida, siendo sinceros, ella es la mejor experta en fuinjutsu en Suna y la única razón por la que no selló a esa bestia en Gaara, es porque Rasa sabía muy bien que ella le era más leal a Cocodrilo que a él, como toda la compañía. Hacerlo solo desencadenaría una guerra civil, Nausica se negaría, la compañía la apoyaría y con ellos como renegados…. Solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Todos entendieron el punto, de ahí que mejor decidieron concentrar su atención en la barrera

-Bueno, obviamente debemos deshacernos de esta barrera antes de que llegue algo más- obvio las cosas Yoshino y se dirigió a la Uzumaki que por obvias razones, era considerada la verdadera experta del grupo- Lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que averiguar qué tipo de barrera es, ¿qué te parece en tu opinión Asami?

-Me parece una barrera de cinco sellos- analizó la ojilila:- Una fuerte capa de protección en la que se fijan 5 sellos con la palabra prohibida escrita en ellos alrededor del área que está siendo vigilada.

-Hay una etiqueta frente a nosotros, debe haber 4 más en otras ubicaciones- dedujo Asuma-¿No podemos simplemente burlarlo al suprimir este sello?

-No es tan fácil, las etiquetas están en 5 lugares diferentes, pero deben eliminarse exactamente en el mismo momento- aclaró la pelirroja.

-¿Simultaneamente?- preguntó Shikamaru

\- Eso es Correcto, la barrera no se moverá a menos que retiremos las 5 etiquetas simultáneamente. Es una tarea difícil. Esa de ahí es solo una etiqueta de cinco que debemos localizar- enfatizó la experta

-Lo que significa que hay 4 más por ahí- dedujo Ty Lee- puedes…..

-Entiendo- se concentró la Uzumaki- ¡Los encontré! Uno de esos sellos está a unos 500 metros al noreste de nosotros. El segundo está en un tronco de árbol a un lado de la orilla de un río, 350 metros al sur-sureste. El tercero se encuentra a 650 metros al noroeste , y el último está en el bosque a menos de 800 metros al suroeste.

-Parece que cada uno de ellos está bastante lejos- Ino señaló- ¿Cómo nos vamos a coordinar?

-Lo tengo cubierto- Yoshino sacó algo de su bolsa -Deberíamos estar cerca del alcance de estas radios inalámbricas.

El barbudo asintió -Bien pensado prima.

-Siempre cargo con un par un par de estos para este tipo de cosas- se jactó la Nara- Y siempre obligó a Shikamaru a cargar otro par. De todos modos, nos mantendremos en comunicación constante y seguiremos las instrucciones de Asami hacia las etiquetas.

-Está bien, encontremos estas etiquetas de sellado y vamos a deshacernos de ellas. Asami que también traía su radio, ajustó su diadema y conectó su radio inalámbrica a ella, mientras que el resto siguió su ejemplo.

-Aquí está el plan: Ino, Ty Lee, Tombo y yo somos los más rápidos, así que los manejaremos- inicio Yoshino-De acuerdo. Ty Lee, dirígete al noroeste en el bosque. Ino, la del del noreste es toda tuya. Tombo, obtienes el sur-sureste. Yo me encargaré de la que está en el acantilado del noroeste, es el lugar más difícil y debería ser El más difícil de eliminar.

-¿Cuál es la frecuencia radial?-preguntó Asuna encendiendo una radio un poco más estorbosa.

-174- informo Yoshino.

-Entendido- comprobó Asuma.

-¿Todos listos?- preguntó la líder de misión.

Todos asintieron.

-Bien. Ahora, para asegurarse de que todo salga bien, hay una última cosa que hacer- extendió una mano la matriarca Nara- Muy bien, muchachos, pongan sus manos en el centro

-A la orden- inicio Ty Lee

-Ino, tú también- pidió Asuma

-De acuerdo- Ino metió la mano.

-También voy- fue entusiasta Tombo.

-En fin- dijo el Nara al seguir el ejemplo de Ino, al igual que Chouji.

-A la orden- se unió al final Asami.

-¡A medida que nos acercamos a los decisivos campos de batalla, crean que las voluntades de nuestros corazones nunca se romperán! ¡Crean que nuestras resoluciones nunca vacilará! -Dio Yoshino el discurso que su sensei siempre daba antes de afrontar una misión difícil- Aunque nuestros caminos pueden divergir, nuestros corazones de hierro se mantendrán como uno! Jura que incluso si la tierra puede romperse En segundo lugar, ¡volveremos vivos y bien! ¡Dispersión! y se dispersaron.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya- Pakkun decidió: -No hay ninguna razón real por la que deba quedarme, simplemente les estorbaría .

Ty Lee levantó una mano -Gracias Pakkun, buen trabajo.

-Bien entonces, nos vemos luego chicos- mencionó y se fue.

El grupo se había separado se había ido por las diferentes etiquetas.

-Ahora recapitulemos la misión- inició Asuma - debemos encontrar las etiquetas y estar en espera. Después de que los 4 hayan alcanzado sus posiciones, eliminaremos las etiquetas en mi señal y así es como Romperemos la barrera de cinco sellos.

Yoshino continuó por él -En el momento en que la barrera está abajo, Tombo destruirá la roca en la entrada. Esa será nuestra señal para cargar dentro y rescatar a Gaara.

Chiyo miró fijamente la roca, pensando en la que está más allá de ella "Sasori ... es absurdo, nunca imaginé que un día como este podría llegar"

-Asuma Sensei, todos estamos en posición.

Inconscientemente Asuma asintió con la cabeza -Bien, estamos listos aquí. Listos cuando tú lo estés. Haremos nuestro asalto con una entrada de gancho de botón.

-Listos, chicos listos.

-Solo prepárate para quitar tu etiqueta a la cuenta de tres. En mi marca. 1 ... 2 ... 3!- todos eliminaron sus etiquetas.

-Nivela montañas- corrió Tombo antes de usar su puño para impactar directamente contra la roca, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Todos entraron algo temerarios, sabiendo que había dos shinobi rango S ahí.

Chiyo miró al que estaba frente a ella ' "Sasori …" pensó en lo que iba a hacer.

Yoshiho los estudió a ambos con atención, primero a Deidara y luego a Sasori.

-Está bien, parece que la chica de la izquierda es quien se infiltró en la Arena y tomó a Gaara- luego miró a Sasori. -Lo que significa que este es el maestro marionetista que hirió a Kankuro tan gravemente.

-Bueno, vieja bruja, dudo que quieras escuchar esto- dijo jactanciosa la Akatsuki- pero seguiré adelante y lo diré de todos modos. Creo que me ocuparé de la jinchuuriki

La mirada de Sasori se endureció -Mira, nuestra cuota es de uno. No empujes tu suerte, Deidara.

-Un artista siempre debe buscar una estimulación cada vez mayor para que no se le aburran los sentidos, hombre mío. Se rumorea que la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi es bastante poderosa, un lienzo verdaderamente digno de mi arte.

-¿Qué? ¿La pirotecnia tuya, es arte?- se burló el pelirrojo- El arte es una obra de belleza, capturada y dejada para la prosperidad. El arte es belleza eterna.

-Belleza eterna, ¿estás bromeando? - rebatió la rubia- Mira, no me malinterpretes, como artista, respeto tu punto de vista, pero el verdadero arte es fugaz, un destello de belleza arde brillantemente y luego se desvanece en un instante.

-¿Qué dijiste?- insistió el Marionetista- Aparentemente Deidara, uno de nosotros no entiende qué es el verdadero arte.

-Tonterías, la belleza eterna es lo que constituye el verdadero arte- reafirmó la rubia

-No seas absurdo, el verdadero arte solo dura un momento….

-¡SUFICIENTE ES SUFICIENTE!- no aguanto más Asami y se lanzó hacia adelante con furia y disparó un shuriken gigante.

Sasori lo bloqueó fácilmente con su cola de hierro -¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar?- ignoro por completo a la Uzumaki.

-Te dije simplemente algo que no querías escuchar -le comento su compañera- Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?- mencionó evadiendo otra arma, ahora lanzada por Ty Lee.

-No tengo que recordarte lo que pasa cuando me enojo, ¿verdad?- menciono Sasori con el veneno comenzando a gotear de su cola -¿Por qué no me lo explicas otra vez, Deidara?

-El arte es una cosa y una sola cosa- Deidara usó un poco de la arcilla masticada en su mano y formó un ave de arcilla gigante -Fugaz como una explosión-hizo que el ave recogiera a Gaara y la guardara en su boca -Ni siquiera está en la misma liga en comparación con tu grotesco espectáculo de títeres.

Sasori empujó su cola hacia adelante.

Deidara lo esquivó mientras saltaba sobre el pájaro -Nos vemos alrededor del medio día, hombre. Vamos Kyuubi , veamos si puedes seguir el ritmo.

-¿ DONDE EL INFIERNO CREES QUE VAS?- cargó contra Deidara, la Uzumaki en su intento de fuga.

-Ty Lee- llamó su atención Asuma- "ñVe a ayudarla a lidiar con la rubia, afuera, la señora Chiyo y yo lidiaremos con este desastre. Simplemente no hagas nada precipitado hasta que Yoshino y los otros regresen" mencionó mientras su otra pupila se apresuró a ayudar a su compañera.

El Sarutobi tomo su radio inalámbrica- Yoshino ¿me copias ? Vamos a necesitarte de vuelta aquí ahora

\- No puedo, Asuma, hemos estado atrapados en una trampa enemiga. Nos llevará un tiempo superarla, tendrás que aguantarte hasta entonces. Salir- entonces la conexión se apaga, la señal se había contado

-Maldita sea- murmuró Asuma sabiendo que las cosas se pusieron cuesta arriba.

**Y corte.**

**Tuve problemas que espero ya se resuelvan, lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero ya lo iré corrigiendo.**

_**Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. Disculpa

Yo se que va un buen rato que esperan una actualización de esta historia, la verdad es que haciendo revisión del esquema de la misma había visto que tenía bastante relleno y la estuve restructurando para traerles un mejor trabajo.

Lamentablemente, en ese lapso de tiempo, Hijo de una deidad ha Sido plagiando varias veces por varios canales de YouTube, de los cuales la gran mayoría han tenido el descaro, no solo de adjudicarse el Fanfic, sino de monetizar el vídeo, lucrando con algo que solo les tomo hacer Copy/paste, usar Loquendo y subirlo a Youtube.

Y no es justo.

Por eso, lamentablemente tengo que informarles que está historia está en coma, es mucha la ira que tengo y no puedo pensar claramente a la hora de escribir, agradezco a todos por su apoyo y comprensión y espero verlos en otras de mis historias que estoy seguro que les van a gustar.


End file.
